Air streams carry contaminant material therein. In many instances, it is desired to filter some or all of the contaminant material from the air stream. For example, air flow streams to engines for motorized vehicles or for power generation equipment, construction equipment or other equipment, gas streams to gas turbine systems and air streams to various combustion furnaces, carry particulate contaminant therein. It is preferred for such systems that the selected contaminant material be removed from (or have its level reduced in) the air or gas. A variety of air filter arrangements have been developed for contaminant reduction. In general, however, continued improvements are sought.
The techniques described herein are for variations in the seal arrangements of the types described in U.S. Publication U.S. 2005/0166561 A1, published Aug. 4, 2005, PCT Publication WO 05/63361, published Jul. 14, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,432 and European Patent EP 1 159 052, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.